1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wheeled vehicles, such as bicycles. In particular, the invention relates to an assembly for connecting the front wheel and handle bars to the frame of the wheeled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some prior art bicycles, the front wheel and the handle bars are connected to a steerer tube. The steerer tube passes through a head tube connected to the bicycle frame. Ball bearing assemblies, located at the upper and lower ends of the head tube, allow the steerer tube to pivot within the head tube.
The upper end of the steerer tube is threaded externally. An internally threaded lock nut is placed on the steerer tube and tightened until the lock nut secures the upper race of the upper bearing assembly downward against the lower race.
Unfortunately, this assembly is difficult to adjust with respect to preload on the bearings. Further, the prior art assembly includes a multiplicity of components which renders it unnecessarily complicated and heavy. Most types of bicycling, such as mountain biking, racing, and free-style biking can cause the lock nut to become loose in a very short time. Also, the manufacture of such assemblies is relatively expensive. Other shortcomings are apparent to those skilled in the art.